Os Viajantes
by Adam Gabriel
Summary: Nas férias escolares, Sakura, Syaoran e Tomoyo recebem a visita de uma pessoa do futuro, que diz necessitar deles em seu tempo. Eles aceitarão mais desafios? UA com magia.


_**Introdução**_

**C**omecei escrevendo está historia há alguns anos atrás, quando eu tinha onze anos. Depois de algum tempo, eu a encontrei. Estava amassada bem no fundo da minha mochila de couro que eu havia comprado em Fortaleza. Ela não era a das melhores. O português era horrível, e não tinha nenhum tipo de detalhes, mas a fanfiction em si, era boa. Então depois de um tempo, quando eu finalmente fiz minha conta aqui, decidi que a primeira fanfiction que eu iria postar neste site seria "Os Viajantes".

Espero que gostem muito dela. Foi muito difícil passar as palavras de uma criança de onze anos para alguma coisa que preste (Eu não escrevia bem naquela época. Na verdade, nem sei se escrevo bem agora), mas eu consegui.

Espero que goste.

Deixem reviews.

Adam Gabriel.

_**S.C.C.**_

**Sinopse: **Nas férias escolares, Sakura, Syaoran e Tomoyo recebem a visita de uma pessoa do futuro, que diz necessitar deles em seu tempo. Eles aceitarão mais desafios? UA com magia.

_**Os Viajantes**_

_The power of love is a curious thing__  
__make a one man weep, make another man sing__  
__Change a hawk to a little white dove__  
__more than a feeling, that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream__  
__Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream__  
__make a bad one good make a wrong one right__  
__power of love that keeps you home at night_

_Chorus 1 :__  
__You don't need money, don't take fame__  
__Don't need no credit card to ride this train__  
__It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes__  
__but it might just save your life__  
__That's the power of love__  
__That's the power of love_

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad__  
__Next time you feel it it might make you mad__  
__But you'll be glad baby when you've found__  
__that's the power makes the world go'round_

_Chorus 2 :__  
__And it don't take money, don't take fame__  
__don't need no credit card to ride this train__  
__It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes__  
__but it might just save your life_

_They say that all in love is fair__  
__yeah, but you don't care__  
__But you know what to do__  
__when it gets hold of you__  
__and with a little help from above__  
__you feel the power of love__  
__you feel the power of love__  
__Can you feel it ?__  
__Hmmm_

_Chorus 3 :__  
__It don't take money and it don't take fame__  
__don't need no credit card to ride this train__  
__Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel__  
__you won't feel nothin' till you feel__  
__you feel the power, just FEEL the power of love__  
__That's the power, that's the power of love__  
__You feel the power of love__  
__you feel the power of love__  
__feel the power of love_

_**Capítulo I **_

_**O Garoto dos Olhos Verdes**_

_**O **__lugar onde se encontraram já na tinha mais o brilho de outrora. O céu era negro e sem vida. Não havia mais pessoas ao redor, porem, era possível ouvir os gritos de temor e angústia. Residiam pelo local sangue seco e ossos. As barraquinhas antes cheias de vidas e brinquedos, agora abrigavam traças e aranhas._

_Mais para frente, ao redor de todo aquele cenário macabro e horrendo, havia uma menina abraçada aos joelhos e com a cabeça caída. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, seus olhos não tinham mais o brilho de antes, e um deles estava roxo, seu vestido rasgado estava melado de sangue, boa parte dela._

_Foi quando um homem, vestindo uma capa negra, chegou andando em passos firmes. Sua presença exalava poder. Seu colar com um pingente em forma de ampulheta era a única coisa que tinha uma cor clara no meio daquelas vestes escuras. Seu rosto e corpo inteiro eram cobertos pelo capuz, mas era possível ver as suas mãos. Eram mãos frias e brancas, com as unhas enormes, mas os anéis davam um ar de luxuria e poder._

_Ele se aproximou da pequena menina. Com suas mãos, ele segurou com violência o queixo dela, a fazendo levantar a face, revelando os olhos verdes sem vida; revelando os cabelos curtos e molhados; revelando a aparência linda de criança; revelando a face de Sakura Kinomoto._

_**S.C.C.**_

Sakura acordou gritando do sonho que tivera. Kero que já estava do seu lado tentava, inutilmente, fazer a menina se acalmar. Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, suava frio e ainda gritava pedindo socorro.

\- Sakura se acalme – Falou Kero em meio aos gritos de socorro da menina.

\- K-Kero, eu estava em um lugar horrível... Eu estava machucada e... – Ela voltou a chorar, só que dessa vez, mais silenciosamente.

\- Não precisa chorar, Sakura. Foi só um sonho – Ele disse preocupado com a dona.

\- M-mas, foi tão real – Ela pegou um travesseiro da sua cama e se abraçou a ele.

\- Sim, mas não foi real – Kero falou dando ênfase no não enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos verdes da Kinomoto.

\- Mas eu fiquei com medo, Kero. Tinha um homem em uma capa preta, e eu estava machucada e sangrando – Ela falou ainda abraçada ao travesseiro.

Kero franziu o cenho. Não era normal Sakura sonhar com esse tipo de coisa. Mas não era hora e nem lugar para conversarem sobre isso. Sakura tinha que ir para a escola e ele... Bem, ele tinha que aproveitar que nem o irmão e nem o pai de Sakura estavam em casa.

\- Sakura. Foi um sonho e somente isso. Entendeu? – Ele falou pausadamente.

\- Mas não é você o cara que sempre diz que meus sonhos podem ser premonições? – Ela falou tremendo.

\- Não acho que este sonho possa ser uma premonição, mas agora vá ao banheiro se trocar, tem que ir para a escola – Ele falou autoritário.

\- Meu despertado ainda nem tocou, Kero – Ela falou chorosa.

\- E isso é motivo para não se apressar? – Ela falou retirando o cobertor de cima de Sakura.

\- É! – Ela falou fechando os olhos e os punhos, fazendo uma expressão mimada.

\- Vá logo tomar banho – Ele falou.

Sakura pulou da cama onde estava e correu para o banheiro. Kero ficou lá, arrumando a mochila da menina. Franziu o cenho novamente, fez uma nota mental para relembrar de falar com o "moleque" sobre este sonho de Sakura.

_**S.C.C.**_

A porta da sala de aula se abriu violentamente. Sakura, com os olhos fechados, entrou e disse:

\- Bom dia! – Sem receber resposta, a menina abriu os olhos permitindo ficar vermelha de vergonha – Esqueci que sou a primeira a chegar. Valeu hein Kero – Ela falou consigo mesma.

Ela mal havia terminado de falar mal de Kero, a porta se abriu novamente, mostrando Tomoyo. Ela sorria docemente, e quando viu Sakura, arregalou os olhos, mas logo os suavisou.

\- Chegou cedo hoje, não é, Sakura? – Tomoyo ainda rendia seu sorriso.

\- Sim, tive um pesadelo, e por isso acordei e vim mais cedo – Ela disse.

\- Um pesadelo!? Sakura, os únicos pesadelos que você tem, só são premonições – Tomoyo falou com as mãos na boca.

\- Agora que você disse isso... Ai! Que horror! Eu só tenho visões ruins – Ela falou rindo, mas logo ficando seria.

\- O que foi, Sakura? – Ela perguntou novamente preocupada.

\- O meu pesadelo... Não foi nem um pouco bonito – Ela disse olhando o vazio.

\- Como foi? – Tomoyo perguntou apreensiva.

Sakura ia responder, mas a porta da sala de aula foi novamente aberta revelando Naoko e Chiharu. Ambas as meninas se surpreenderam ao ver a presença de Sakura.

\- Sakura! – Ambas disseram impressionadas.

\- É tão difícil de me verem em uma sala de aula cedo? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

\- É sim! – Tomoyo, Chiharu e Naoko responderam juntas.

\- Ai, assim vocês me ofendem – Ela falou fingindo constrangimento.

Todas começaram a rir novamente. Sakura era uma piada, e isso nunca iria mudar.

A conversa foi interrompida por Syaoran que entrou na sala de aula todo sorridente.

Há cerca de um ano, Syaoran voltou a Tomoeda. Ele e Sakura prometeram em namorar somente no ensino médio, já que ambos queriam curtir um pouco a infância, e não gastá-la com namoro. Isso também fora influencia dos pais de ambos. Mas nada impedia os dois de terem alguns amassos e ataques de ciúmes.

\- Vai lá fazer companhia pro seu namorado, Sakura – Falou Chiharu fazendo Sakura ficar vermelha.

\- Namoro somente nos quatorze anos, Chiharu. Você conhece os meus princípios – Sakura falou estranhamente vermelha.

Todas começaram a rir novamente, deixando Syaoran completamente de fora do assunto. Começaram a se recompor, logo se sentando em seus devidos lugares.

\- Ai como é bom o último dia de aula, né? – Sakura falou sorridente.

-É sim... Sakura, Tomoyo – Syaoran chamou as duas, que prontamente foram até ele – Semana que vem, eu irei a Hong Kong visitar minha família, querem vir junto? – Perguntou ele.

\- Claro! Também, não é nossa primeira vez no exterior, não é, Sakura? – Tomoyo relembrou.

\- Aquela viagem de ferias estava mais pra viagem a trabalho – Ela falou gargalhando.

\- Pior que é verdade – Syaoran falou rindo também.

\- Mas voltando ao assunto. Preciso perguntar ao meu pai sobre isso, e ele só volta amanhã de tarde, por isso, eu acho que só posso te dar uma resposta concreta amanhã de noite, mas eu quero ir sim – Sakura falou.

\- Acho que minha mãe irá deixar, mas não é nada comprovado – Tomoyo falava com os olhos fechados.

\- Então em três dias, se alguma de vocês não me der à resposta, podem esquecer a viagem. Somente aquela que me der irá – Ambas assentiram, e logo todos começaram a conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto banal.

\- Syaoran, Tomoyo – Falou Sakura no meio da conversa sobre sapos.

\- Pois não – Falaram os dois.

\- Vocês poderiam ir comigo em um festival de música que vai ter hoje a noite? – Ela perguntou receosa.

\- Claro – Ambos responderam felizes.

\- Que horas? – Tomoyo perguntou sorrindo.

\- Umas seis e meia.

Depois de meia hora, o professor entrou na sala de aula. Todos fizeram silencio, mas caíram na risada ao verem a reação do professor ao ver Sakura tão cedo em sala de aula.

_**S.C.C.**_

\- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura – Falava Kero enquanto voava em círculos.

\- O que foi Kero? – Ela perguntou enquanto segurava duas peças de roupas, completamente distintas. Ela provavelmente estava se perguntando qual seria a melhor para a ocasião.

O guardião fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho pidão, e se virou para a dona. Ele se aproximou e se sentou pomposo na estante.

\- Me leva junto? – Ele perguntou fazendo seu teatro de _pobre Kerinho_.

\- Não caio mais nesse seu papo, Kero – Ela falou enquanto fazia uni-duni-te com a roupa, ainda indecisa com a escolha.

\- Por favor! – Ele falou gritando.

\- Não é não, Kero – Ela disse decidida.

\- Eu te ajudo no seu dever de matemática – Ele falou pomposo.

\- A última vez que você fez isso, o professor quase que me da um murro na cara quando viu as respostas – Ele falou olhando muito para a combinação da blusa amarela com a jaquetinha e o shortinho jeans enquanto mantinha uma mão em seu queixo.

\- Por quê? Eu sou um mestre da matemática! – Ele disse incrédulo.

\- Desde quando a raiz quadrada de nove é cinco, Kero? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele, finalmente deixando de lado aquelas roupas.

O pequeno guardião ficou sem argumentos. A pobre criaturinha amarela sentou depressiva em cima de sua caminha com os olhos marejados, dando um cutucão no coração molenga de Sakura.

\- Certo. Você pode vir comigo – Ela falou revirando os olhos.

\- Valeu! – Ele disse festejando.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Kero nunca tomaria jeito, isto era fato comprovado cientificamente. Agora ela deveria era se concentrar nas suas duas opções de roupas.

Acabou optando pela peça que tanto chamava sua atenção. Uma blusa amarela simples com uma jaquetinha e short jeans. Ela franziu um pouco o cenho, ela nunca usara aquela combinação, mas por que ela era tão familiar?

Ela arregalou os olhos quando se lembrou. Esta era a roupa que ela usava no sonho, só que a que ela usava agora não estava rasgada e nem ensanguentada. Ela começou a suar frio, iria retirar aquela muda de roupa era agora.

Ela congelou como uma estatua ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Olhou de relance para o relógio, somente para constatar o inevitável. Eram seis e trinta e quatro.

Ela suspirou. Desceu as escadas em um salto e olhou pelo olho mágico somente para constatar que eram realmente Syaoran e Tomoyo.

Abriu a porta e logo ambos entraram na casa.

\- Desculpe o atraso, Sakura – Falou Tomoyo.

\- Não, vocês não se atrasaram – Ela falou se recompondo da situação anterior.

\- Bom, se é assim. Então vamos – Syaoran falou já indo na frente.

\- Vamos – Disse Sakura um tanto apavorada.

Eles caminharam praticamente por toda a cidade. Olhavam as lojas e restaurantes da cidade com deslumbre. Sakura se deixou esquecer sobre o sonho.

\- Ai que lindo – Tomoyo pulava de alegria ao ver uma loja onde vendiam vestidos de noiva.

\- Só consigo imaginar o casamento de vocês dois – Ela falou sonhadora, nem notando o quanto deixou Sakura e Syaoran, completamente envergonhado.

\- V-vamos logo, Tomoyo – Falou Sakura enquanto puxava a amiga daquela loja.

Logo, ambos os protagonistas chegaram aos seus destinos. O lugar era bem bonito, havia um palco mais ao fundo onde tocavam um violinista e uma flautista, musica clássica.

\- Nossa! – Disse Sakura olhando para tudo perplexa.

\- É tudo tão lindo, não é? – Tomoyo perguntou para qualquer um dos dois que quisesse responder.

\- Sim, realmente é muito... Espere ai! – Syaoran falou olhado para os lados. Sakura também arregalou os olhos e começou a procurar alguma coisa que Tomoyo, infelizmente, não sabia o que era.

\- O que foi? – Tomoyo perguntou apreensiva.

\- Esta é a presença das Cartas Clow, mas é bem mais forte, como se todas tivessem se fundido – Explicou Syaoran.

\- Nossa! – Tomoyo falou perplexa, mas logo se alegrou. Retirando uma câmera da bolsa ela começou a filmar todos – Eu esperava ansiosa pelo dia em que poderia usa-la novamente.

\- Venham, temos que procurar – Falou Syaoran, liderando o grupo e ignorando o comentário de Tomoyo.

Ambos, Sakura e Syaoran, iam à direção da presença das cartas enquanto Tomoyo os seguia e filmava. Logo todos chegaram até uma árvore que emanava uma presença forte e poderosa.

\- Mas o que...? – Sakura falou olhando a árvore.

O tronco da árvore se partiu ao meio, revelando uma luz forte, cegando todos por míseros segundos. Logo, um menino de aparentemente treze anos estava caído no chão. Todos correram até ele e o acudiram.

\- Ele está bem? – Perguntou Sakura incrédula.

Ninguém respondeu, pois o garoto começou a dar sinais de que acordaria. Logo ele abriu os olhos, revelando enormes orbes verdes. Ele os arregalou, mas logo se recompôs.

\- Quem é você? – Syaoran perguntou um pouco incomodado. Aquele garoto era praticamente um clone dele, tirando o fato do cabelo cor de mel e dos olhos verdes, é claro.

\- Eu sou Shaolin Li.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
